I want to stay with you
by jinroutohru
Summary: "I'll miss you when you are gone out of the village." Tohru repeated. Natsuno looked down to his paper, he remembered that he had talked to him about getting out of Sotoba. For some reason he didn't want to leave now…


**Author's Note:** I think the title is not the best *fail* Anyways I'll work on the second part of the other story orz I needed to write this when the idea came to my mind XD so enjoy and comments are love~ (SO HAPPY THIS IS MY 100th fic 3 ... ne I have all my fics in LJ -_-)

* * *

"Natsuno?"

"Don't call me by my first name." Natsuno said while writing his school work.

"Can we rest?" Tohru asked putting his head on the desk.

"You can if you want." Natsuno reply.

"What about you?" Tohru asked, "You should rest too."

Natsuno looked at him, "I have to pass this tests so I will keep studying." he then kept writing.

Tohru moved his head up and looked at him, he really was determinate to leave this village. Natsuno had said it more than once so Tohru knew that he was going to do anything to get out of Sotoba.

Tohru put his chin on the table, "I'll miss you…" he said, getting the attention of Natsuno.

"Huh?" he asked not knowing why he said that.

"I'll miss you when you are gone out of the village." Tohru repeated.

Natsuno looked down to his paper, he remembered that he had talked to him about getting out of Sotoba. For some reason he didn't want to leave now…

"I would have loved to go out on dates with you and even marry you one day." Tohru moved and put his hand on the back of his head and then he laugh.

"You will look very cute on a wed-" Tohru was silenced by a flying book that hit his face. Natsuno had thrown that book.

"Stop saying weird stuff." Natsuno said annoyed by the comments.

Tohru took the book off his face, he looked at Natsuno with a smile on his lips.

"This are the moments that I don't want to forget once you are gone." Tohru said and put the book on the table, "I just hope someday that we can be together again…"

Natsuno could feel a bit sad… Tohru is the reason why he didn't want to leave, as much as he hated this place, there were pleasant memories with Tohru, of both having fun even if he didn't show it to Tohru.

"I'll visit you when I can… don't worry." Natsuno said with a little pain in his heart.

Tohru somehow notice it and moved closer, he wrapped his arms around him and said "Sorry, for making you feel sad…"

"Don't be an idiot, I am not sad…" Nastuno responded, 'I just don't want to be away from you, Tohru-chan.' he thought gripping his arm. It was a warm embrace and comfortable, they didn't want to let go of each other.

Tohru felt bad for bringing this up, they still have time to think of that, right now it was better to have fun and just think of each other. He didn't want to see Natsuno sad or even…

"You're not crying right, Natsuno?" Tohru asked softly.

Natsuno looked up at Tohru who was smiling, he knew that he was teasing him and said, "Like hell I'll be crying in front of you."

Tohru laugh of his comment. "I'll go visit you too, besides that I want to see how is the city." his hand moved up to Natsuno's cheeks and said, "I promise I won't forget you."

Natsuno's face started to turn red, he looked away from Tohru's eyes "I promise the same…" he whisper.

"You know," Tohru smiled, "we should be think of having fun and about us, that right now we are together… we would have enough time to think of the day we will go different path later." he felt a bit sad when he said the last words but didn't show it to Natsuno.

Natsuno just nodded. Tohru moved his face close and kissed him on the forehead, then he moved down and now their lips were inches apart, "I love you…" he softly kissed him.

Natsuno moved his hands to touch Tohru's, and then without thinking twice he kissed Tohru passionately. Natsuno licked Tohru's lips making him open his mouth, to let Natsuno's tongue inside. Both of their tongue played around. Tohru's arms moved down to Natsuno's hips wrapping them around him.

'I love you… I want to be with you…' Natsuno thought, putting his arms around Tohru.

Tohru's hand went down Natsuno's shirt, touching his soft skin and making him shiver. They both broke the kiss and Tohru went down nuzzling his neck, "Natsuno…" he whisper and then kissed it.

Natsuno moaned softly wanting more of Tohru, but then…

The door opened, "Tohru-chan let's go for-" it was Masao, and he was cut when he saw the scene in front of him. Tohru stop kissing Natsuno and looked at the surprised Masao, but he just smile and Natsuno didn't move away from Tohru, he just glared at Masao, who now was blushing and closed the door and left running.

Natsuno looked at Tohru and did the same, he just chuckled. "You are not worry of what Masao saw?"

Natsuno shook his head, "I don't care about him," then he moved away and began to adjust his shirt, "but we should stop or someone might come like that again." Natsuno said.

Tohru groaned and said, "Aww, but I wanted to continue." he said with puppy eyes.

Natsuno looked at him, he just sigh and then moving close, he kissed him and later he moved to his ear, "I want to spend the night here, I just have to call my parent and let them know."

Tohru blushed, "Re-really?" he began to smile, "I can go and call them for you!" he said excited and even stand up, "I will go right now!" Tohru left the room.

Natsuno looked at the door closing a small smile appeared on his lips, there is just one person that didn't let him leave Sotoba and it was Tohru. But Tohru was right, for now all he wanted was to have more happy memories with him. He was never going to forget Tohru.


End file.
